Build talk:R/D PvE Pet Scythe
wut is energy? even with zealous it looks a little tight --'Angelus' 00:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :NRA actually costs 7 energy --Frosty Mc Admin 00:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::And with a zealous scythe you get free attack spams and or free energy [[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 00:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::omg im stupid. R/D wiith expertise. Disregard. --'Angelus' 00:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Its actually less energy intensive than using LR & Dwarven Stability. Dok 00:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Elite Skill Aren't Wounding & Reaper's viable choices as well? Dok 00:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) prof=r/d scythe=11 expertise=10+1+2 beast=10+1optionalsweepattackassaultScanof holy mightrampage aloneanimal/build *[Strike@11 *[Sweep@11 *[lunge@11 *[Strike@11, [Scan, [Sweep@11 and w/e else in variants That's what I posted on the D/R Scythe Pet build a while back, if someone wants to comform I am a PvE god. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :We could turn this into a general R/D-Scythe/Pet page, but I cba to do it. 00:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it's a 3 second change. I'll do it cause I'm bored. 00:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Ups beat you to it. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Pets...still aren't good? Life Guardian 00:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Damn you Frosty. >.< 00:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, Life, you drop 1 scythe mastery and 2 expertise to get another frontliner that deals pretty big damage and takes zilch damage, plus you can take pro pet attacks (mel's assault is <3) --Frosty Mc Admin 00:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Taking mel's assault is like bringing a poorly specced splinter weapon on your own bar, when its so much better on a hero. You lose so much more than that tbh. Life Guardian 01:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You loose 1 point in scythe mastery and the equivelant of 1 point in expertise... --Frosty Mc Admin 01:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Life, you get another source of damage. That's all that really matters.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 01:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It's also a source of 25% ias small regen and a wtf take 33% less dmg tank [[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 01:46, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::mel's assault is bad :/--Relyk 02:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::ursobad. how the fuck is mels bad? --'Angelus' 02:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::~21 nearby damage for 5 energy is srs bsns? Life Guardian 02:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::nearby in PvE isnt good enough for you? --'Angelus' 02:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Mel's is bad for the same reason bringing shit like splinter on your own char is bad. Ohaider heroes. Life Guardian 02:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Except, its completely different in the fact that you can't take melandru's assault on someone else? -- Drah 03:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Except, its completely different because mel's is bad? Better off with scavengers because this build is fairly energy intensive even for a ranger. Life Guardian 03:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I never said it was good, just that its different from splinter because you can't have a hero use it for you. Also scavenger's sounds good. -- Drah 03:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I went from the principle of wanting aoe damage on the whole splinter comparison =\. The problem i have with scavenger's is that im running with a 14 spec splinter weapon and SoH atm...Hardly have a chance to get the energy because shit dies too fast. Life Guardian 04:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) (Indent reset) Just use zealous sweep or lyssa's assault. Unless crap is dying in one hit then you don't need emanagement. =\ 04:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Or just use a zealous scythe...-- 04:13, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Charm Animal Don't you need charm animal to use this? It's not on the bar... :wtb skill updates. Life Guardian 06:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) lol i was wondering the same thing... nooob Dwarven Stability + LR is better than this. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 13:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :How? Even with max dwarven, its not maintainable. You're trading off a maintainable +33% IAS for some blocking, at the cost of the +3 health regen and more energy it takes for LR+DS? Orphus 14:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::battles are over before lr ends usually, regen is useless in pve, and 7/25 is the same as 9/30. you lose a (two) second on lr because att split with beast mastery though. using lr is still better than nra though because 33>25 and blocking is so much better than regen--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Scavenger Strike makes this build better. You'll never be able to use Ascan without it. Expertise is a really meh primary attribute in PvE. Dok 08:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) --Legendary Catrin 11:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) It isn't, but Scavenger Strike is a must with asuran scan :If you don't take a pet, you can use Lyssa's Assault or Zealous Sweep for energy. The real advantage of this build is that you get an IAS'd pet which is also triggering physical buffs. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:45, 2 August 2010 (UTC) Skill changes Makes Aura of Holy might and Emerite attack in this build useless. There's a bunch of other scythe attacks to replace Emerite attack, but what would you replace AoHM with? 12:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC)